Origins of Innocence
by Dragon of Dreams
Summary: We know that Kharl created Rath, but what about Thatz and Rune’s parents? When the Dragons discover the shocking truth about the two Knights, will they shun them, or protect them with their lives?
1. Default Chapter

Dragon: Hi again. I wasn't planning to start another story until I had finished Tale of the Moon Goddess, but this story I'm writing with Shadowwill, so I thought I'd go ahead and post it.

Shadow: Just know, any slash in here is a result of Iceheart's interference.

Dragon: Are you two fighting?

Shadow: No, we just happen to not like each other at the moment. Enough with that though. On with the story!

Summary: WE know that Kharl created Rath, but what about Thatz and Rune's parents? When the Dragons discover the shocking truth about the two Knights, will they shun them, or protect them with their lives?

Authors: Dragon of Dreams and Shadowwill.

Ice: What about me?

Shadow: How'd you get here? Wait, I'm not even going to ask. I already know. Dragon...

Dragon: I'm a perfect little angel! You can't prove I did anything!

Ice and Shadow: Right...

Dragon: Story time!

Origins of Innocence

Chapter 1

Ask the Barkeep

Tintlet looked up when she felt a powerful demon presence. She knew that this day would come but she was still dreading it. Standing, she felt like running, but she knew that she wouldn't get very far so she just stood her ground.

Nadil looked down upon the elf. He smirked when he smelled her fear. Fear. One of the few things he truly loved. "Where is he, elf?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tintlet answered, knowing that the Demon Lord wouldn't believe her.

The smirk suddenly disappeared from the Demon Lord's face as he lunged at the elf and grabbed her throat. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me," he growled out as he squeezed harder on the girl's throat.

Tintlet struggled slightly before gasping out, "they're with the Dragon Lord, both of them. He took the one you're looking for from us a long time ago."

Nadil let go of Tintlet, the smirk coming back to his face when he heard the breaking of bones as she hit the ground. "You have your uses, Elfin Princess. I'll let you live just a bit longer." And with that he disappeared.

'Oh Rune, what have I done?' she thought as tears ran down her face. 'Please, leave the Dragon Tribe. You must run. If not for your own sake, then for all of Dusis.'

OOOOO

"Thatz, wake up!"

"But I don't want to go to school today mommy," Thatz grumbled in his sleep as he rolled over.

Rune, hating the fact that he had just been called Thatz mother smacked him over the head with his trusty mallet.

(a/n dragon: Shadow! What are you doing? Shadow: nothing. I'm innocent. Dragon: Give me the keyboard so that we can stick with the story and not your trusty mallets of doom.)

"Are they fighting more than normal, or is it just me?" Lykouleon asked as Rune stormed out of the room.

"I think they are. They can't stay in the same room with each other anymore without getting into a fight," Ruwalk answered from his place beside the Dragon Lord.

"Ow, my head," Thatz moaned as he got off the couch and rubbed his head as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Thatz?" Alfeegi asked, walking into the room with a stack of papers in his arms. Lykouleon and Ruwalk both groaned when they saw this, receiving a glare from the White Dragon Officer.

"I'm going to visit a friend in town," Thatz answered, not bothering to lie. "I'll be back before dinner."

"You better be," Alfeegi growled dangerously at him, before turning to Lykouleon and Ruwalk.

OOOOOOOO

Nadil smiled as he spotted his creation in the crystal he used to spy on the Dragon Tribe. "You really are the perfect being, even when the elves try to hide you from me," the Demon Lord whispered to himself. His hand was hovering just about the image in the crystal, the evil smirk on his face showing that he truly wanted his creation back. "You were so much more beautiful and innocent when you were by my side. How did the Star Princess ever steal you from me?"

"My lord."

Nadil looked up and growled at the door. If it had been anyone else he would have killed them. "What is it Fedelta?"

"Shydeman said that you had found your creation of innocence. He told me to come to you and get your orders for getting him back."

Nadil raised an elegant eyebrow at the Fire Demon. "Ready the army for an attack on the Dragon Castle." Fedelta bowed, but looked confused at his lord's orders. "He's at the Dragon Castle, Fedelta," Nadil said answering the unspoken question.

"The Knight?" Fedelta breathed out.

"Yes," Nadil said nodding. "Soon, Fedelta, soon I will have my weapon back. The one that will destroy Lykouleon and make me the ruler of Dusis," Nadil said as he got up from his seat and walked over to a large tapestry that hung in the room.

"It seems so odious now," Fedelta whispered as he came to stand beside Nadil.

"Yes, but they will deceive us no longer. Lykouleon has no idea of the power his precious Knight holds, thus it will be easier to get our hands on him. He will soon be with us once more, my son."

The tapestry showed a beautiful figure. Even in a picture you could tell he was the most innocent creature on earth. His long black hair fell over his shoulders, framing his pale face. His moonlight pale skin was smooth and looked perfectly soft. He wore a black rode making his gentle features look even more feminine. The only thing that remained the same since the elves had hidden him was his eyes. His ocean blue eyes stared out at the world, showing his innocence even more in him.

OOOOOOO

Thatz walked toward Master's bar. He didn't really think about where he was going, his feet just seemed to be taking their own root toward the bar.

"Thatz!" The Earth Dragon Knight looked up when he suddenly heard his name. Looking behind him he saw Tetheus coming toward him.

"Hey, Tetheus," he said trying to sound happy, but knowing that the Black Dragon Officer would be able to see through it.

"What's wrong?" Tetheus asked him after the two had walked in silence together for a while. His voice was emotionless, but Thatz caught a hint of concern in his eyes.

"I'm going to talk to the Barkeep about it. He knew my mom and for a while now I've just been wondering whom my parents were. He won't tell me about my mother, to painful for him I think."

Tetheus stayed silent, remembering his own parents. Both had been killed a long time ago, though they had never cared for any of their children. That had been before Shydeman and him had become enemies. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he really did miss his little brother and sister. He had always been able to protect them, and now that they were serving Nadil he felt as if he had failed him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Thatz asked snapping Tetheus out of his trance.

Tetheus just shrugged slightly. Thatz took that as a yes. The two continued to walk in silence once more. Tetheus only broke the silence when Thatz walked right passed the entrance of the bar. "Thatz, I thought you were..."

"Master would have already closed the bar for the night so we have to go in the side entrance," Thatz said as he walked down the side alley that lead behind the bar. Tetheus followed only to find Thatz standing on tiptoes and reaching up an arm, searching for something on the ledge above the door. "Got it," he whispered as he pulled down a key.

When Thatz unlocked the door the two were met with burning candles. It was night already, but the barkeep was still up, drying a dish. He smiled at Thatz and Tetheus when he saw them and ushered them inside.

"So, what brings you two here?" Master asked as the two sat down at the bar.

"I need your help," Thatz answered in unusually serious voice.

"What is it?" Master said sitting the dish down his mood becoming serious.

"You're the only one who knows who my mother is. Please Master, I really need to know who she is."

"You never really cared that much before so why the sudden interests now?"

"I've been fighting a lot with Rune lately ad I just think that if I knew then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I don't know how it's suppose to fix anything, but there's just something inside me telling me that I need to know."

Master sighed. "All right, I've kept this from you long enough. But, I must warn you Thatz, you'll hate the truth, and it could very well turn you against the Dragon Clan or the other way around."

Tetheus wondered just what could be so bad about Thatz's parents that would make the Dragon Clan hate him. He had fought with them for years and become really good friend to everyone at the Dragon Castle.

"You're mother was a very beautiful woman, do not doubt that. It was your father who messed up everything in her life. He came and in a vicious attack upon Hilover he destroyed everything. But, he took your mother as his Queen."

Tetheus' eyes suddenly filled with fear and shock. Hilover, that had been the town he had grown up in. That had been the place where Nadil had attack and taken both Shydeman and Shyrendora, made them stronger, and made them his generals. But, the only person who had ever attacked Hilover had been Nadil, so if what Master was saying was true then... 'NO!' Tetheus' mind shouted. 'Is he trying to say...? That's what he meant by the Dragon Clan would probably turn against him.'

"Tetheus, you ok?" Thatz asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, just some bad memories. I grew up in Hilover after all."

"Then you know...?" Before Thatz could finish his question, Tetheus nodded.

"Let the barkeep finish his version of the story. I know nothing of what happened after Hilover." Thatz nodded and Master continued.

"Your mother had one child before you, but she couldn't take staying with your father anymore so she left them both. I don't know how she really escaped, but she came here and that's how I met her. She hadn't known at the time that she had been with child, but when she found out she told me that she was grateful for the fact that she had escaped and was giving her second child a chance to live without your father's influence."

"So you're saying that I have a brother, and really horrible father?"

"Basically yes, and from what I've heard your brother is exactly like your father. But anyways, your mother died shortly after you were born. I told her that I would make sure that you stayed out of your father's grasp. That was probably the reason I never took you in and lied to you that I was your real father. Your true father would have known instantly who you were and come looking for you."

"What was her name? My mother's name?"

"Her name was Eliase."

"Eliase..." Tetheus whispered the name. It had been so long since he had heard it.

"You knew her?" Thatz questioned.

"Yeah. I had five siblings all together, Eliase being the youngest."

"Crap, that means you're my uncle!"

"Yes, it does," Master answered before Tetheus could. But after that he turned all his attention on the Black Dragon Officer. "You know who his father is then." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Tetheus answered, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Who was he? You guys are acting like it's really horrible. It can't be that bad. It's not as if the Demon Lord Nadil's my father or anything," Thatz said trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled over the room.

"Actually Thatz, Eliase was Nadil's Queen," Tetheus said, not looking him in the eye. The realization of what Tetheus was saying suddenly hit Thatz.

"No..." he whispered.

"Thatz, you are Nadil's son," Master said softly, clearly hating to say this to the Earth Dragon Knight.

"NO!" Thatz shouted backing away from the two. "I won't believe it! It's not true!" Thatz yelled at them before running out of the bar and out into the starry night.

"Thatz!" Tetheus yelled about to run after him but Master stopped him.

"There's something else you should know. It's about the Water Knight."

"Rune? What about him?"

"Nadil, a long time ago, created the most innocent creature on earth. He was going to use that innocence against the Dragon Lord. He found out that innocence was a more powerful weapon against his enemies than his own demonic powers. The Star Princess and her guard captured the innocent being before Nadil had a chance to unleash his powers. They gave him over to the elves in hopes that they would be able to protect him."

"Are you saying that Rune is Nadil's creation?"

"Yes, Rune is Nadil's most prized possession. The Star Princess disguised him so that Nadil wouldn't be able to find him, but I fear that Tintlet has betrayed us. Nadil now knows that Lykouleon has both his son and his creation of innocence."

"So he'll come for them."

"Yes..." Before Master could say anything else the ground shook beneath them and a bright light shot into the air, illuminating the night sky.

"What is that?" Tetheus shouted above the roar. The two had run outside and were now staring at the white light that came from the Dragon Castle.

"It's the power of Nadil's innocent creation. The Demon Lord must have come to claim his creation and use him against Lykouleon! He's awakened Rune's true self!"

OOOOOOO

Dragon: Well, that's the first chapter.

Shadow: Yep, the longest chapter I've ever written for any story.

Ice: Can we put in some Thatz/Rune?

Shadow: No.

Ice: Why not?

Shadow: Because I said so.

Ice: That's not a real answer.

Shadow: You didn't ask for a specific answer.

Dragon: Why don't we just let people vote?

Ice and Shadow: Fine

Dragon: All right, if you do or do not want Thatz/Rune in the coming chapters tell us so we can see if we have to fix any of the plot.

Ice: Review if you want to read more!

Shadow: Wait!

Dragon: What is it?

Shadow: Aren't we supposed to do a disclaimer?

Dragon: Fine. Shadow, Iceheart, and myself do not own and never will own Dragon Knights.

Ice: Once again, review if you want the next chapter.


	2. Child and Creation

Dragon: All right, because I'm lazy I'm not going to answer reviews. You people are just going to have to read the story.

Shadow: Concerning if this is going to be a Thatz/ Rune or not, well apparently we're just suppose to hint at it but nothing really happens in the story. So those of you who want the pairing can use your imaginations and those of you who don't, I'm trying to make sure iceheart doesn't put anything to creepy in it.

Ice: The reason we're doing this is because someone mse decided to review for a non-Thatz/Rune more than once. Actually, she reviewed at least six times.

Shadow: Well we wouldn't have had to go through this if you hadn't decided to "help" us write the story.

Dragon: Guys, can we just get on with the story before one of you kills the other?

Ice and Shadow: Fine.

Ice: We don't own, you don't complain.

Shadow: Note to Tintlet fans, you are going to hate this chapter.

Origins of Innocence

Chapter 2

Child and Creation

Thatz ran down the street back toward the Dragon Castle. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that Rune was in danger. 'Come on,' Thatz thought willing himself to go faster. 'I don't believe I'm the Demon Lord's son, but it doesn't matter right now. Rune's my friend and it doesn't matter who my father is anymore. I have to save him.'

Little did Thatz know how much knowing whom his father would matter.

OOOOO

Rune blinked and looked innocently up at Nadil. His hair was now black and his skin was paler.

"Hello little one," Nadil said almost lovingly. He had his weapon back and now nothing could stop him from killing the Dragon Lord.

Rune looked around and then back at Nadil. "Where are we?" Rune asked, his voice sounding like that of a lost child's.

"We're in the Dragon Castle. They stole you away from me and now I've come to get you back."

"That wasn't very nice."

"No little one, it wasn't. But, now we must go find Thatz."

"Thatz?"

"My youngest son. The Dragon Tribe took him as well."

"Oh, I remember him. He has green eyes and red hair with a cut across his face. That's him isn't it?" (1)

"Yes little one, that's him." Nadil smirked and then turned to the door. "And it seems he's coming right now."

Thatz ran in the room only to see Rune standing beside Nadil, now in his true form. "Rune…" he whispered knowing that Rune was now under Nadil's control.

"Thatz!" Rune shouted happily shocking Thatz. Rune ran toward him and grabbed one of his hands smiling innocently at him. "Are you coming back with us?"

Thatz gasped lightly when Rune touched him. Something was awakening within him. He could feel it. There was something demonic in him and Rune's touch had awakened it. He could feel it taking over his body. 'No,' he thought. 'I really am the Demon Lord's son. I really am part demon. No, it can't awaken inside me. I'll only end up hurting the Dragon Tribe.' Thatz tired to fight it but it was too late. The demon in his was now awake.

OOOOO

Tetheus ran through the halls of the Dragon Castle trying to find Thatz. He met up with Rath and Lykouleon and ended up searching for the Earth knight with them. The Dragon Lord and Fire Knight were worried by the fear in Tetheus's eyes.

They finally came to the library and found the two knights, along with the Demon Lord. They saw Rune in his true form.

Thatz, however, was now in his true demonic form. He had midnight blue hair and sharp claws. His eyes were cold and he looked at the Dragons with a passionate hatred. Instead of their usual green, they were now a bloody crimson. They looked exactly like Nadil's.

"I'm taking back my creation and my son," Nadil said stepping in front of Rune, blocking him from the Dragon's gaze.

"What?" Lykouleon whispered in shock.

"They're not yours to take!" Tetheus shouted at him while Rune, who was becoming scared, gripped onto the back of Nadil's shirt.

It wasn't Nadil who responded to Tetheus's comment however. Thatz's crimson eyes flashed and he spoke in a clod voice no one recognized. "How dare you speak to Lord Nadil with such disrespect," then added, "traitor."

"Traitor?" Tetheus asked keeping the emotion out of his voice but inside it really was hurting him that his newfound nephew would call him a traitor.

"Yes, traitor. You have demon blood and yet you join the Dragon Tribe, the very people who wish to destroy us," Thatz said as Rune moved away from Nadil and took hold of the back of Thatz's shirt instead.

"Thatz, you idiot!" Rath shouted at him. "Don't you remember who you are? You're a Dragon Knight!"

Thatz hissed and threw an energy blast at the Fire Knight. Luckily for Rath, it missed his head by half an inch.

Before he could throw another blast Nadil stopped him. "We must get the innocent one out of here before they take him back," he whispered so only Thatz could hear. Thatz nodded and along with Nadil and Rune, he vanished.

"Tetheus, what the hell is going on?" Lykouleon demanded after a few seconds of a shocked and uncomfortable silence. Tetheus sighed and began to tell Lykouleon what he had learned about Thatz and Rune. He knew there was no way to avoid it.

"So, Nadil has two heir's we didn't even know of, and Rune's the key to our destruction. Things keep getting better and better," Rath muttered

"Well, we have to find a way to suppress the demon in Thatz and get both of them back," Lykouleon said.

"If I may Lord Lykouleon, what if Rune is also the way to defeat Nadil?" Alfeegi asked. He, Ruwalk, and Kai-Stern had come into the library to see what was going on just as soon as Tetheus began to tell everyone about Thatz and Rune.

"What do you mean Alfeegi?"

"Well, according to the bartender, Nadil found out that innocence was a more powerful weapon than anything else. He didn't say anything about it not being able to work only on the Dragon Tribe. And besides, Nadil left as soon as he had both Thatz and Rune and didn't take a chance to kill you, Lord Lykouleon."

"He may be right," Tetheus said. "There is a good chance that Rune could also destroy Nadil."

"That's probably why there wasn't even a rumor of Nadil's creation," Rath added. "If Nadil was creating something that could kill both him and the Dragon Tribe he would have kept it a secret."

"Is there anyway we could ask the Star Princess?" Ruwalk asked. When everyone looked at him like he was crazy, go in Tetheus case, just looked at him, he added, "She's the one hid Rune with the elves wasn't she?"

"Yes," Tetheus answered.

"So, she might know more about this than we do."

"How do we find her though?"

"Well," Alfeegi said looking around the room, "this one of the largest libraries in Deus. It should have something about her in here somewhere."

Everyone agreed and began searching through books. They were soon joined by Cenozura and the Dragon Queen who had come looking for them wondering where they all were.

OOOOO

Tintlet didn't want to look up. Her crime had been great enough that the other remaining elves had used their powers to summon the souls of the pervious Fairy Elders. All five looked down on her, the emotions in their eyes were between hatred and complete shame and disappointment in her.

"Do you understand what you have done?" one of the Fairy Elders asked after the long silence that had followed after the explanation of what she had done.

"Yes, I was weak and I gave into him. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Tintlet, we were all entrusted with this secret. Many of us died to keep the Demon Lord from finding him, and now our deaths have been in vain. You knew, took an oath, that no matter what happened you would die before reveling the secret. What you have done is punishable with a sentence worse than death."

Tintlet looked up in shock and gasped. "No please…" she whispered.

"Princess Tintlet, you are here by stripped of your title and inner light. You will forever be banished from all elfin realms."

For an elf to be stripped of their inner light was like taking away most of their soul. They were left with only a little bit of their soul so that they could still feel pain. They were banished to wonder the world for an eternity, forever dying, but never begin able to.

OOOOO

Dragon: Ok, so we were mean to Tintlet, but she's an annoying little…

Ice: If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Shadow: Since when did you ever follow that saying?

Ice: …I plead the 5th

Shadow and Dragon: Someone kill her.

Dragon: Anyways, I'm really sorry this took so long. I hope to have another chapter up for Moon Goddess before Feb.5, though I might not be able to but we'll see.

Ice: Anyways, review if you want the next chapter.

1: Something we actually all agree on. We all think Thatz looks better with red hair so deal with it if you don't like it.


End file.
